rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yatsuhashi Daichi
Yatsuhashi DaichiSheena Duquette's Wikia Account is a member of Team CFVY. He is first seen in the Volume 2 Opening, walking with his teammates and is later seen falling from the sky with other teams; he subsequently makes his first, albeit brief appearance in "Field Trip", before making a full-fledged appearance in "Breach". He is also one of the members of his team chosen to advance to the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, along with Coco Adel. Appearance Yatsuhashi is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and slightly tanned skin wearing mostly pale-green attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. Personality Not much is known about Yatsuhashi's personality, but he does demonstrate his protective nature. In the episode "Breach" when Fox Alistair blows up an Ursa and sends the Grimm's spikes flying, Yatsuhashi shields Velvet Scarlatina from the flying spikes. Velvet also mentions him protecting her during their earlier mission in "Field Trip". Also, in the episode "Lessons Learned", he pushed Coco out of the way when Mercury Black ambushed on them and defended against his attack. When Coco was ensnared and pulled away by Emerald Sustrai, he also desperately called out her name and reached out his hand to her in a futile attempt to save her. Before the match, he is seen meditating in the arena next to Coco. Later, he rather bluntly tells Emerald that he can't promise that he won't hurt them during their match. In "Round One", he can be seen briefly posing for two girls at the fairgrounds, flexing and showing off his muscles, possibly indicating a more playful side to his personality. Abilities and Powers Yatsuhashi is shown to have enormous physical strength. His primary weapon is an equally enormous sword. Yatsuhashi has demonstrated the ability to create devastating ground-pounds with his sword, which can demolish pavement and rock. He demonstrated this ability in "Breach", sending many Grimm flying with a single attack. When utilizing this technique in the geyser biome in the Amity Colosseum, his strength devastated and cracked the ground, even triggering and forcing some of the geysers to activate. However, this technique was ineffective against Mercury, who was able to deflect or absorb the force from the blow with his boots, nullifying the attack. During the battle, although he demonstrated impressive speed and control of himself to the point he was able to temporarily dodge and parry some of Mercury's kicks with his large blade, he was eventually outmaneuvered by Mercury and defeated in close-combat. Trivia *On July 7, 2014 at 11:47 AM, Monty began tweeting a series of 23 images of yatsuhashi,Monty Oum's Twitter much to the confusion of his followers. He followed these with an image of Yatsuhashi KengyoMonty Oum's Twitter along with the message, "You all will figure it out". After his candid reveals of two other names mere hours earlier, followers surmised Yatsuhashi to be the name of the final member of team "Coffee".Monty Oum's Twitter (retweet) *"Yatsuhashi" are a Japanese treat, often colored a warm brown tone and possibly a nod towards the mocha colors of the team. *According to the official height guide on Monty's Facebook, Yatsuhashi is 7 feet tall, making him the tallest known character. *Yatsuhashi's full name roughly translates to "Eight Bridges of the Earth". *Yatsuhashi's last name, Daichi, means "large, great" combined with "earth, land" or "wisdom, intellect" in Japanese. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team CFVY Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters